


A Cold and Cuddles

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Y/N is sick and wants to cuddle with Dean so he makes the perfect place to cuddle.





	A Cold and Cuddles

“Dean…” you whined. You were lying in bed, sick, drifting in and out of sleep. All you wanted was to cuddle up with your boyfriend and watch movies until you felt better.

“What’s up, sweetheart?” He asked, falling onto the bed beside you.

“Cuddles…”  Your eyelids getting heavy as you mumbled your reply.

Dean laughed lightly, “Come ‘ere.” He pulled you to him, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

You sighed contently, resting your head on his shoulder and closing your eyes. He kissed your forehead and you felt his fingers comb through your hair as you slowly drifted to sleep.

~~~

Dean laid with Y/N for a while, running his fingers through her hair as she started to doze off. When he knew she was fast asleep, he slowly moved away from her so not to wake her then walked to the kitchen.

He hummed  _ Hey Jude _ as he cooked a pot of soup and retrieved her favorite snacks from the cupboards. He planned to have her a meal made along with all her favorite fluffy blankets and movies ready by the time she woke up.

Dean walked to his “Dean Cave” and piled up the fluffiest blankets he could find onto the couch along with pillows. 

“Pillows? Check. Blankets? Check. Movies… Movies! I need her favorite movies!” Dean thought to himself aloud. 

He walked over to the tv stand and pulled out several of her favorite movies, laying them on top of the DVD player. 

“Movies… check. Am I missing anything?” Dean scanned the room.

When he was sure everything was in order, he walked back to his and Y/N’s room. She was still sleeping soundly when he walked in. He smiled to himself and sat on the bed beside her. 

“My angel. My sweet, perfect angel.” Dean whispered.

~~~

You shifted and opened your eyes to find Dean sitting beside you. “De?” You mumbled, sleepily.

“Hey sweetheart,” he turned to look down at you. “How’re you feelin’?”

“Mm, all I wanna do is sleep.”

Dean brushed his finger against your cheek, a sweet, comforting gesture. “Come on, you need to eat. I’ve got soup and your favorite snacks ready and all the blankets, pillows, and movies you could want.” A soft smile that reached his eyes spread across his face.

You groaned, pushing off the blankets. Dean helped you out of bed and to his “Dean Cave.” 

“I-it’s c-cold,” your teeth chattered as you spoke.

“Here, sit.” Dean picked up one of the warmest blankets and wrapped it around your shoulders as you sat down. “I’ll be right back.”

You snuggled into the warmth of the blanket as Dean walked out of the room. When he walked back in, you were nodding off to sleep, but the creaking of the door woke you. You looked in his direction and he was carrying a bowl of soup. 

“What movie?” Dean asked as he handed you the bowl and your fingers curled around its warmth.

“You pick.”

You slurped on the soup as Dean popped in the movie. He sat down next to you and pulled you closer. He situated you between his legs, kissing your temple. 

“Thank you, De,” you said softly, melting into his chest. 

Dean smiled and shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me, sweetheart, I’d do anything for you.”


End file.
